


leaked real true epilogue

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, a supportive group of friends who love each other, trans rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my bad for releasing those fake epilogues! didn't mean to do that. here is the real true happy epilogue.- hatsune miku, creator of homestuck.





	leaked real true epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the epilogue in the sense that it is the complete opposite of the epilogues, so by knowing what this is you'll know it's opposite.

A Wriggling Bundle of Joy is on the Way!

 

Please join us in a Grub Shower brunch honoring the

newest member of the Lalonde-Maryam family

 

Saturday, April 20th

 

* * *

 

 

"So, Karkat, a Grub Shower isn't some weird troll thing, right? It's not a euphemism for-"

"No, you dumbass, it's just like your human baby showers! Except, since they are adopting a grub, they have replaced the word baby with - and you're never going to believe this - grub! A miracle of language!" 

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," Dave said to his boyfriend, Karkat, who was his boyfriend. 

Then they kissed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Kanaya, dear, I'm really not sure if we should invite Vriska to our brunch," Rose said as she painted the nursery walls. 

"I understand your hesitation, but I think it would serve as a meaningful gesture of goodwill. And if it turns out poorly, we will have a veritable army of friends ready to kick her ass."

"I hadn't considered that. You make a good argument. I'll send her an invitation."

 

* * *

 

 

Vriska immediately replied to the invitation with a "NO LOL ::::P".

However, she did buy them a onesie off of their registry.

 

* * *

 

The brunch was catered by Jane, who had just finished her Capitalism Is Bad 101 courses at the community college. It was exquisite.

Almost all of their friends came. Dirk was not able to stay long - as he had a therapy session booked at the same time - but he did skateboard by to give them some diapers and to say "Trans Rights!"

"Trans rights!" Echoed the rest of the guests.

"Speaking of trans rights," said Rose, walking over to Callie and Roxy, "have either of you decided what you'd like our child to address you as? Since you are both nonbinary I wanted to ask."

"I'm not sure yet," Roxy said. "But like, your kid isn't gonna even be able to talk for like. Two years lmao. I'll keep thinking about it."

"As for me, I think Callie will serve just fine," Callie said.

"Good to know," Rose said.

Elsewhere, a happy couple chatted around the gift table.

"I'm so happy fur them," Davepetasprite said to their girlfriend Jade.

"Me too! I know they're going to be amazing parents." 

Then they played party games. Jake won the Pin The Diaper On The Grub game, and Terezi won the "Which Mom Said This?" game.

John thought about how nice it was to see all of his friends in one place. He had been dealing with a bout of depression recently, which sucked, but he was working through it. He thought it would be nice to have a picture of all of them together, so they all got together for a group selfie.

"Okay, everybody say 'Trans Rights'!"

"Trans rights!" 

They snapped the photo. Things were not perfect. They never asked for perfect. But they were all happy and fulfilled. 


End file.
